


The one in which CG doesn't approve (or trenchcoat buddies are judged harshly)

by castiel_and_gabriels_wings



Series: Roleplays [2]
Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Cas?, F/M, Gabriel and Karkat don't mix, Gen, Karkat's nubby horns, M/M, Multi, Nepeat and Karkat had a grub, Nepkat is canon, Sticks hurt, Trenchcoat buddies!, so is Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_and_gabriels_wings/pseuds/castiel_and_gabriels_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Nepeta are friends. Karkat doesn't approve. Gabriel's dragged into the mix. What happens from there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one in which CG doesn't approve (or trenchcoat buddies are judged harshly)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of roleplays that my friends and I decided to make one day. It's mostly Superstuck (Supernatural and Homestuck.) Try not and hate us, we just made it for fun. There is a lot of OCs, just warning you. I didn't make Supernatural or Homestuck. I hope you enjoy. (FYI: 5 dots mean a new rp situation and three dots mean a change of location) Nepkat or Karpeta is canon and so is Destiel.

:33 *ac sneaks up on Catstiel* she circles her trench coat buddy* *and pounces*

Ah! Nepeta, you must be careful. If I didn't see you I would've stabbed you. *Castiel hugs Nepeta* You are my friend and I don't want to hurt you.

:33 h33h33! oh Cas X)) that wouldn't really matter if mew did, i mean i'm already dead so i would probably come back *ac hugs Castiel back*

*Castiel pulls away and smiles he creepy grin (since he can't smile really)* I'm drafting you a picture of us...for you to show my affection.

:33 aww! Cas X33 that's so sweet *ac grins widely*

*Karakat pops out of nowhere* BIPPITY BUP. BACK THE FUCK UP, WING BOY.

:33 Karkitty...purrlease...

NEPETA, THE MEN ARE TALKING.

Nepeta what is the meaning of this?

*Gabriel pops up, dressed in a stripper cop outfit* Oooo! Busted!

I'm an angel of Heaven, and millennia old, far from the term boy.

MHMM, SURE. LAST TIME I CHECKED, MEN DON'T GO AROUND CHASING BEES.

ew...gabe. *ac sighs* Karkat purrl-

NEPETA, I SAID THE MEN ARE TALKING *Karkat points to a tree* GO SIT OVER THERE AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE.

You do not understand, troll. I went insane for the sake of Sam Winchester. I broke down the barriers set by Death of his pain in Hell, locked in for a year and a half with Lucifer and Michael. I broke him, so I fixed it. * Castiel opens his palm and his angel blade slides into his hand.* *He points it at Karkat's throat.* Bees are majestic creatures of God, unlike yourself.

*ac sits by the tr33 and gasps* oooooooo...

NEPETA, SHUT UP. I'M TRYING TO MAKE A POINT HERE. ALSO, SHUT THE FUCK UP "ANGEL BOY." YOU'RE NOT SO INNOCENT YOURSELF. I MEAN WHAT WAS UP WITH YOU AND DEAN? GETTING NAUGHTY LAST NIGHT?

*Gabriel raises an eyebrow* Cas? You and Dean?

*Castiel blushes* No, not last night, but this isn't relevant.

:00 Destiel! Destiel! Destiel! *ac chants*

*Karkat throws a stick at Nepeta* FOR THE LAST TIME, NEPETA. THE. MEN. ARE. TALKING.

XCC oww...*ac sniffles*

Oh we're throwing sticks now.

*Castiel rushes to Nepeta* Are you okay Nepeta? *places a hand on her face and heals her wounds* Karkat I thought you loved this troll. Why do you harm her and treat her to such vulgar language. You are supposed to grip her tight and never let go, not push her away and crush her feelings.

I DO LOVE HER. WHY DO YOU THIN-

*Gabriel shakes his head and arms, breaking them up.* Alright ladies, that's enough. Listening to you two bicker is like Sunday dinner back in Heaven.

WHY WOULD ANYONE TAKE ADVICE FORM A POLICE PROSTITUE WITH A FETISH FOR CANDY AND SUCKING LOLLIPOPS? CAN I GET A HOMSOEXUAL?

Can you get a better attitude?

*Gabriel snaps his fingers, clothes changing into something more normal.* I'm far from it. Now, I advise you to stop talking, or you'll stop breathing.

YOU WINGED HOLY BULLSHITTING FUCKTARDATIONS NEED TO STOP STALKING MY MATESPIRIT. *CG points an accusing finger at Gabriel* ESPECIALLY FROM YOU, SHE'S GONNA CATCH SOMETHING FROM YOU FUCKING FREAKS.

*Gabriel smiles devilishly, hate in his eyes* Hotshot, the only thing she's gonna catch is your dead and smited carcass.

:33 guys stop

UM, NOOKWHIFF, I'M ALREADY DEAD, SO...FUCK YOU.

What the hellz a nookwhiff?

I think its a-

Shut up Castiel

I WOULD TELL YOU ASSHOLES, BUT YOUR TINY ASS THINK PANS COULDN'T HANDLE IT.

:33 *ac rolls her eyes and walks away furrm all of them, searching fur Karpeta or her meowrail*

I'm not a donkey pit, I'm an angel. Perhaps you didn't hear me clearly.

*Gabriel rolls his eyes and pops a black cherry blow pop into his mouth* Well douche wagon, I don't think your nubby horns could process it either.

HEY! DO NOT MAKE FUN OF MY HORNS. THEY'RE ADORABLE, AS NEPETA SAYS, SO FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR OPINION. YOU ARROGANT FUCKWAD. ALSO, CAS, NOBODY CARES.

Hey you candy-headed S.O.B! Not you, or anybody else can talk to my little brother like that...except me.

*Castiel begins to tear up* Why are you so mean?

'Cause he's a heartless potz. Well Karkat, you can go fuck your mom!

I CAN TALK HOWEVER I MAY PLEASE. IF I'M SO HEARTLESS WHY DO YOU THINK NEPETA IS STILL WITH ME, YOU FOOL. ALSO THE JOKE'S ON YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A MOM IS!

She's head over heals as they say for you. All she ever wants to talk about is you.

YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT? BEACAUSE I DO. SO, IS THAT A FUCKING PROBLEM CAS? ARE YOU JEALOUS?

:33 *ac watches the dumb boys fight like girls*

Um...I...*Castiel buries his head in his hands and starts sobbing*

Daddamm you, look what you did. I know you're on your monthly but you don't need to take it out on my mentally deficient puppy of a brother. He's a little off the rocker, non compos mentis *taps his noggin*

*Castiel looks up and he appears confused.* What? Me-Metatron?

Oh hellz naw.

HONESTLY, I DON'T GIVE A SH-

:33 *ac jumps out of the tree and lands in furrnt of all the boys* alright, i'm sick of all this fighting. i will take this matter into my own paws if i have to *ac gets out her clawkind* i will rip someone's bulge off if i have to. or...i can get equikitty.

Equius?

Fuck Equius, fuck you Karkat and I'm out! Later asswipes. *Gabriel grabs Castiel's trench coat* We're leaving.

But Gabri-

*Snaps his fingers, taking Castiel with him.*

FUCKWADS.

:33 h33h33, hey karkitty ~

UM. HEY NEPETA. I HAVE TO GO! BYE! *Karkat runs away* LOVE YOU!

:33 aw...bye Karkat

*Castiel reappears* Thank Heaven that's finished. Now we can watch the bees and eat peanut butter and popcorn sandwiches!

:33 *ac puts away her clawkind and smiles* sure, cas :)) whatevfur mew want.

. . . . .


End file.
